This application requests funds to partially cover the cost of planning, organizing, publicizing, and hosting the 20th Annual Symposium on NHP Models for AIDS. The symposium will be held September 8-11, 2002, at the Monterey Convention Center and Doubletree Hotel in Monterey, CA. It will be hosted by the California Regional Primate Research Center (CRPRC), UCD. This meeting has become the premier forum for the presentation and exchange of the most recent scientific advances in AIDS research utilizing the NHP model. The latest findings in pathogenesis, primate immunology, virology, vaccines, and therapeutics will be presented. It is anticipated that more than 300 scientists from the United States and other countries will attend. The symposium will encompass five half-day scientific sessions and a poster session. The sessions will be: 1) pathogenesis/therapeutics; 2) virology; 3) vaccines/immunology; and 4) technology development. Each session will have an invited chair who will give a 30-minute state-of-the-art presentation to open the session, and a co-chair who will moderate the session and entertain questions. In addition, there will be an invited keynote opening and closing speaker to address scientific approaches and concerns regarding the global AIDS crisis and related issues of public health. A Scientific Program Committee, consisting of ten members representing a broad geographic and institutional distribution, will review abstracts and select those for oral versus poster presentation for each of the scientific sessions. Committee members will include leaders in the field from a variety of scientific disciplines. Criteria for selection of oral presentations will include relevance of the topic, as well as originality and quality of the information contained in the abstract. Those giving talks will be invited to submit their presentations in manuscript form for publication in the Journal of Medical Primatology. A poster session will include meritorious presentations that cannot be accommodated in one of the platform sessions. The conference will also include an opening reception on the day of arrival and a poster session that extends across two days, with an accompanying reception on the first evening. There will also be an evening banquet at the Monterey Bay Aquarium.